Like a Ninja
by Alfonso-T-D-O-M
Summary: After a dream, Poncho Wakes up in other world, where Love is excessively in the air... Now, Poncho Must find a way back home, but how can he focus when both Ami is acting over jealous and a couple more girls seem interested on him and what about Morrigan?
1. Revelations

_**LIKE A NINJA PART I: REVELATIONS…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: OK Punks, let's get clear whom pwns what. First of all the Main Chars involved in this stitch: I ONLY PWN Poncho while CAPCOM pwns Morrigan Aenslad (And Darkstalkers BTW) Tecmo pwns Dead or Alive and Naoko Takeuchi pwns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. As for the supportreferenced characters Ojamajo Doremi is pwned by… Believe it or not Toei Animation Studios (yup, it's one of those rare "Anime got first" Anime) and DC Comics pwns Batman… so back off your forking lawsuits or I'll seek my cat gang on you…!**_

* * *

><p><strong>As we enter a new universe we find a form sleeping, unfortunately it isn't a peaceful sleep, as the figure toss and turns in a nightmarish haze, until he wakes up started revealing that he is none other that the erstwhile hero known as Poncho, whom opens his eyes widely as he wakes up startled…<strong>

"Aaahhh…!" –Oh my God…! What a weird dream…-

**Yet upon adjusting his eyesight by rubbing his eyes he realizes than, instead of being in his own, comfortable bed; he is in an unknown room, yet the other thing that he noticed was than there was a set of clothing neatly folded in a bureau, and, at the feet of the bed a pair of black tennis shoes rested awaiting their owner to put them on, this starting him even more…**

"Hey…! What the hell…! Why am I on this room… more importantly… who the fork brought me here…!"

**So, after quickly dressing, a very upset Poncho walks towards the closet set of stairs…. Finding an elevator, whom he uses to get down to the first floor where, after noticing how most of the people went to a lobby- like structure, he decides to walk there as he thinks…**

-Mmmmm… This must be a hotel…-

_-+ Nah and you did deduct all that on your own, meat…? +-_

-Look, you better shut up, that you only have the very easy job of narrating the story… OK…?-

_-+ Puh-lease… If I don't narrate people wouldn't even know where you are standing…! But hey… why are you heading back to the 15th floor…? Kidding… say, why don't we call it a truce…? +-_

-Y' Know… you're right… we should keep this going on, OK…?-

"Um… Sir… Excuse me Sir…"

**Said a second voice as Poncho stood in the lobby, next to reception and a man in a black suit looked at him, a worried look on his face as Poncho answered…**

"Uh…? Are you talking to me…?"

"Yes Sir… Excuse me but… are you OK…? I mean… since you have been just standing there for a while and, to be honest, it's freaking out our other guests…"

**Said the man, whom Poncho pegged as the receptionist as he kept looking at Poncho, who quickly answered…**

"Yes, Yes I'm OK… just a little confused, say; can you tell me how did I check in last night…?"

**This answer brought a relieved smile to the man's lips as he said in an eagerly happy tone…**

"Of course sir, the thing is that, I myself wasn't present when you checked in since it was way after my shift had ended… but in the morning one of the maintenance ladies whom was there at the time told me the story since it was… odd… to say the least. Supposedly last night, as I've told you long after the night shift, came a woman carrying you in and asked for the most expensive room, which was paid with some gems… after that the woman and you got to your room in the 15th room and didn't get down until this morning, when the lady got out and hasn't come back yet…"

**This brought more questions than answers to Poncho, whom had dreamed of a fight with Morrigan yet Remembered going to sleep back in his own bed back in his house, so he pondered about the new info he had received…**

-Mmmm… That should mean then that… oh no…! I can't even begin considering that… she wouldn't dare…! It is simply impossible…-

**Yet the evidence seemed solid enough to consider the 'Worst Case Scenario'… yet he decided to ask the manager trying to convince himself that all was OK…**

"Is there something else you can tell me… how did she look like…? Did she get out today…?"

**Asked Poncho in a tone that denoted some gloom -+who wouldn't be "Gloomy" if he/she found an enemy probably had "shagged" with him/her+-, which forced the receptionist to answer quickly…**

"Oh I know that... She was such a stunning lady, with long Emerald Hair... just by looking I'd say she isn't older than 25 and yes, she checked out today, which reminds me... she did say than I had to deal with you if you wanted to prolong your stay with us..."

**This, to be honest, was a shocker to our hero... since when did she use hotels to rest...? yet it was obvious than she had done it... so he decided to keep playing the game she seemed to have laid before him, so he told the man...**

"Very well thank you... say, whose name is the room registered to...?"

**This question frankly stunned the man, yet it was not noticeable in his perfect cheery mask of a face as he answered...**

"Let me see... let me see... it is registered to... Alfonso Rodriguez... didn't sign... that's odd..."

**This puzzled our hero again... so he gave a little thought at it, purposely letting the man wait...**

-Mmm... She got the room using my name... now that's actually weird...-"Very well, I plan to remain in the hotel, yet I do have a favor to as you..."

"Why yes, of course sir..."

"Well, Could I switch to a less expensive room...?"

**Was Poncho's request, a request that clearly unsettled the man yet he said...**

"Of course... just sign here, if you will..."

**Moreover, Poncho signed on the hotel log, while the man carried off...**

"...And Hand back the Key of the Suite and we can end this business..."

**Therefore, Poncho gave the Man a key that he had stuffed in his right pocket, while saying**

"Here is it... Thank you..."

**Then the man handed Poncho another key as he said merrily...**

"On the contrary thank you sir. Would you like to see your new room...? I can have someone show you the way there..."

**Yet Poncho only answered in a more relaxed tone...**

"No Thank you... I think I'll take a walk first... but thank you anyways..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alas... After resolving the mystery of where the fork he was Poncho got out of the hotel, intent on discovering in which forking universe he is... and how to get out yet that'll be seen on the next chapters...<strong>

_**TSU ZU KU…**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Laying the Lands

_**LIKE A NINJA PART II: LAYING THE LANDS…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: Again Punks, let me Tell you I ONLY PWN Poncho while CAPCOM pwns Morrigan Aenslad (And Darkstalkers BTW) Tecmo pwns Dead or Alive and Naoko Takeuchi pwns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. As for the supportreferenced characters Ojamajo Doremi is pwned by… Toei Animation Studios and DC Comics pwns Batman… so back off before my gang Kittens go after ya, OK…?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Y'all…! Welcome back to a new chapter of "Like a Ninja". The only fic with 50% less calories than the average fic… anyways, as we enter we see our non-heroic hero walking a quick reconnaissance... trying to figure out in which forking city he is, so far recognizing sights of Tokyo in Nippon A.K.A. Japan...<strong>

-Hey you piece of bullpoopie...! What's with the "non-heroic" comment...? Didn't we have a truce in effect...?-

_-+Oops...! Kind of forgot about it... sorry...! +-_

-Very well... now what's going on...? Why the fork does this big ass badass feeling linger around me...? Uh oh...! Back's ting...-

**Yet, Before he could complete that thought a couple of girls rushed by at top speed... and despite Poncho tried to move away, one of his feet managed to trip one of the girls, whom fell forwards tumbling due to her speedy walk...**

-...ling God, what a fall- _-+don't go chasing waterfalls+-_ -I said "What a fall" not waterfall, moron- "Hey... sorry... I'm so sorry... are you okay...?" _-+Buster Wolf...! +-_ -CUT IT OUT...! - "Are you Hurt...?"

**Said our young hero -With some unwanted meddling from our narrator- as the fallen girl stood up... literally fuming from anger as she shouted to our hero...**

"Who do you think you are to go tripping such a cute gi..."

**Alas, upon realizing whom our hero was made the girl to stop amid rambling while the other girl stopped also recognizing our hero and whispered to the first girl, whom seemed to be her friend**

"Pst... Pst... Usagi...! Look who is...!"

"Wow...! Just... wow...! Where have you been this time...?"_-+Remember Kiddos, this tale is Pre S.W.A.T., so Poncho was still on the "One Poncho, Jumping to one Universe at a time..." mindset... that changed in S.W.A.T. to "Poncho Jumping, yet clones carrying the love..."+- _"Ami'll be oh so happy knowing you're here...!"

**But let us take some time to describe the ladies that seemingly have recognized our novel hero: first off both of them are blondes, but not the run of the mill standard issued blondes but honest to God, long haired blondes. both of them wearing their differently since the "whisperer" sported her hair freely yet neatly tied by a red ribbon, while the other, Usagi as the "whisperer" called her wore it in an odd style... better described as "odango" or "meatballs", with two of those acting like "horns" on her head while the rest of the hair flew down in a couple of ponytails. Both wearing a certain school's uniform as they stood there, looking at our hero, whom quickly said...**

"NO...! She can't know yet that I'm here..." _-+Of course she can...+-_ "hey there Minako... how have you all been all this time...?"

**The last part of the chat was directed to the, until then, unknown girl, who answered merrily...**

"We've been fine... all of us still meeting yet the other life we had is in an impasse..."

"Yeah, I almost miss fighting the youmas and what not with all the school and cho... hey...! Why you...! Mina, there are more important things to know like... why Ami shouldn't know you're here...?"

**Chirped in Usagi, whom, in the end looked at our hero questioningly, a stare that, frankly, creeps him out...** _-+And wait to see what the future holds in store for you...+-_ **as he tries to answer that question, while lamely scratching his head...**

"Um... I... See... ah... I... I don't know, OK...? I only have this feeling of dread... so, please... please" _-+__don't__ try this at home...+-_ -Excuse me... I'm trying to work here... and by the way... "Lamely scratching his head..."? - "Please don't tell Ami I'm here... OK...?"

**Was our hero's plea... which seemingly was enough for the girls to trust him as both of them said...**

"Very well... We'll not tell Ami a thing yet just be careful, Ok...?"

**Then in the distance a bell tolled, as the second warning to get to class was heard... which prompted Usagi to scream...**

"Oh God...! Hurry up Mina, We'll be late...!"

-Again...- "Be careful girls...! See you Later...!"

**Said Poncho as he waved to the sprinting girls for a moment before resuming his own walk as he thinks...**

-Wow...! Seems like Tokyo hasn't changed that much since last time I was here...-

**Then, as Poncho walked by a street He was surprised when he found an odd building... a strange looking "house", standing like a sore thumb against the adjacent buildings... to which Poncho thought...**

-Eh...! Wait... Isn't that the Ojamajo's Store...? Wait... Wasn't I on Sailor Moon Universe...? Stop... Stop... You're over thinking it... There must be a perfectly good Explanation for this to happen yet... If I'm neither in Ojamajo Universe nor in Sailor Moon Universe Then Where the fork am I...? Well, add another mystery to the God dammed list and let's carry on... I'll solve the universal sized mysteries later...-

So, Poncho resumed exploring until nightfall, when a cold, snowy night greeted him yet, in that moment, he felt a familiar uneasiness...

-Eh...! What's Going On...? Why's the back ting...-

Alas, unable yet again to finish that thought, which irritated him as his train of thoughts was cut off via a kick in the back of his head, which launched him forwards and forced him to eat a mouthful of snow...

-...ling... Damn...! This is what happens when I use my back instead of going all Spider-Dude...- -+Just give it time... but you're right... as untrained as you are, you should go all Spider Dude for the time being...+- "Hey... Who's There...! Better come out before I really get pissed off..."

Was the WAY naive threat made by our hero as he scrambled up to her feet yet, the only answer he received was a musical laughter, as a figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a cute woman with beautiful white skin and big violet eyes... looking almost like our hero's age yet her entire petite body exuding an air of voluptuosity and sensuality way beyond her apparent age and, as a sadistic looking smile forms upon her lips, she speaks up for the first time...

"Well... far weaker than expected..."

This Comment made poncho angrier, which was demonstrated by the death-like glare and the puffing cheeks as he shot back...

"Hey...! Don't be so cocky... I'm Way stronger than I look...!"

This only made her arch a beautiful eyebrow as she retorted...

"Heh, heh... You didn't look so strong with your mouth full of snow, sweetness..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-+Well... seems that Poncho is in huge Problems (With capital H) yet there are so many questions in the air like... Who's the Young Woman...? What does she want...? Why is she fighting Poncho...? Could I buy her a drink...? Which brand of toothpaste does she use to have them sparkling white...? Who...? What...? Why...? Could...? Which...? Yet that'll be seen on the next chapters...+-<em>**

_**TSU ZU KU…**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Ninja Fury!

**LIKE A NIJA PART III: NINJA FURY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAIMER: -+A couple of kittens are seen standing in their hind legs, dressed in gang clothing, including bandanas and black glasses, pointing to the readers with knifes and screwdrivers...+- Again, I only own Poncho and the "Placeholder" universe where the story's taking place, so back the fork off you God Damned lawyerks...!<em>**

**_-+hey peeps...! Guess what..? We're back...! Neeways I hope you have liked the last chappie... and now, just like the great Miles Lane used to say... Let's get it on...! +-_**

* * *

><p><strong>One block away from the hotel where Poncho's staying the strays run away, while several couple blocks away the Zoo animals riot... the reason... quite simple: fear... and all thanks to the fact that a battle has started... a battle that foretells nothing good...<strong>

**The first sight we have is one of Good Old Poncho, Ready to attack that young woman that has attacked him... yet, he only speaks**

"Now what I think of it... Who are you...? I've never ever seen you in my life yet your very first act towards me so I wanna know that and why are you attacking me... come on...! Talk...!"

_-+Not too smart, ain't he...? He seems oblivious at what's going on...+-_

-SHUT UP...! Don't you see we're a little busy here...?-

_-+Hey...! At least I'm not the one than... you know what, forget it... gomen... ne...! +-_

**Yet, the questionage barrage didn't seem to cause what our hero had in mind, since the woman only chuckled before answering playfully...**

"Calm Down dear... Don't you think those are too many big questions for a kid...?"

**This answer only made our still childish hero madder, -hey...! Why childish...?- whom only glared at her, studying her as well... past the first impression, he noticed first her clothing, which was a sort of dress; purple in color and tied by a red sash, knotted with a bow on her back... a butterfly engraved near the end of it as he noticed how it did compliment her figure, as her bare shoulders looked silky sweet and the dress itself seemed to aid supporting her chest, noticing the red trimming in the end of the dress, the long purple boots covering her legs from mid tight and finally the purple headband accentuating the framing done by her hair to her face, which made him realize how truly beautiful she was, yet he said...**

"Hey...! I'm not a child, obachan...!"

**Of course, the age commentary only had the effect of piss off the woman... whose hands moved to her hips as she glared back to our hero as she shouted...**

"H... How did you call me you MORON...!"

**This helped our hero to realize that she was not the stoic type of ninja like several of the "Hanzo" he knew of, but more like the all too familiar Shiranui Mai... so he decided than the best course of action was to keep on with the age remarks knowing well that she'd crack and "spill the beans..." so to say, telling him what he needed so he said in a singsong voice...**

"Obachan... obachan... obachan..."

**So, as our hero predicted, the woman seemed to get angrier with each repetition of the word until, in a lightning flash, she threw something at our hero as she shouted...**

"Don't call me obachan...! My name is Ayane...!"

**Unfortunately for her our hero had decided -+wisely I must add+- to go all out Spider-Dude so, as Ayane threw her kunai, our hero was warned by the "spider sense" and back flipped, using her right hand to catch it, surprising -+And freaking out+- her as he said nonchalantly...**

"Very well... Ayane... now... what's the deal with you attacking me, eh doll...?"

**Of course, a less angry, more focused Ayane would have easily avoided the question easily yet, the way he asked her and how he called her in the end only made Ayane angrier, so she said in a bile filled voice...**

"Don't you think I'm stupid...! We know you are allied with DOATEC against us...!"

**This Of course threw our hero off balance, since he had never heard of this DOATEC in his life... yet, the most intriguing facts were first the fact that Ayane had said "We" and the fact than the "source" of the Intel could be HER so he decided to "play it cool"...**

"Riiight... DOATEC... now, Can you tell me just who told you I was involved with this 'DOATEC' you're talking about..."

**Unfortunately for our hero in that precise moment Ayane noticed he was getting Intel from her, which actually made her angrier yet, since she now knew she couldn't let herself talk into giving out info just spat at him...**

"My mission was to assess how much of a threat you were to us... but I think I'm just going to kill you... and I plan to enjoy every second of the Process... and about who told us about you... figure it out by yourself you idiot...! Ha, ha, ha, ha...!"

**After that Ayane Jumped to a nearby roof, trying to get back to her shadow, which was noticed by Poncho whom only said...**

"Not so fast, sweetheart...

**So he threw the kunai back at Ayane... unfortunately for our hero was deflected by something he couldn't quite see, allowing Ayane to both recover her kunai and leave the place undisturbed... meanwhile, at the exact same moment than Ayane had faded in black Poncho noticed something odd... **

_-+consider this a little 4th wall intervention to keep the story going on since there's no way he could notice her as he was back then...+-_

"Why don't you show yourself already...? I don't know how, but I know you're spying on me and I know you have the answers to some of my questions so come down and give them to me...!"

**Then, despite the fact that there was no wind, some sakura petals rose, and as they faded another young woman was in front of our hero who, as a good man, blushed upon watching the young woman... long brown hair tied in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon framed the most beautiful heart shaped face he had seen since Ami's, chestnut colored eyes gazing him back eyes so pure... so... innocent, and between them, a delicate nose and under it soft looking pink lips... the girl was wearing an oh so familiar outfit since it was exactly the one that Shiranui Mai wears, with some differences; the most important was that it didn't look as... revealing... and instead of the tail like sash it had a small sword tied behind her, on the small of her back and was Blue and White, not Red and white. She also looked Older and more serious than Ayane so, after the gawking period, Poncho said...**

"Ninja, right...?"

**This answer caused a cloud of surprise on the woman's eyes, since few "normal" people could figure that out and he had strike him as a "normal" guy so she let him know how surprised she was by asking...**

"H... How did you know...?"

"It was quite simply actually, there's only need to see that body of yours..."

**Of course, the tactless approach made the woman blush, yet, as she blushed she did something unexpected as she slapped him which made him say...**

"Hey...! Why was that for...! I mean there's no way for an average woman to be that fit and stealthy... so you must be some kind of martial Artist... And I happen to know a kunnoichi that wears an outfit similar to yours so..."

**Alas the Blush returned again, this time out of embarrassment rather than anger as the shinobi said meekly...**

"Oh, I'm sorry...! Yet you could have said that in the first place..."

**This brought a smile to the woman's lips... a smile that Poncho found out to be the cutest smile he had seen since he saw Ami's the first time... a thought that quite frankly terrified him as he KNEW he loved Ami yet he was here DROOLING about Ninja Lady #2 so he thought it was best to focus on the task at hand, which right now was figuring out who had told the "We" Ayane mentioned he was in league with this "DOATEC" so he carried on...**

"All right but... Can you explain me why is that psycho targeting me...? Wait... I think it's better if you tell me while we walk back to the hotel where I'm staying please..."

**This made the ninja to nod tensely and waited for Poncho to start to walk towards that's place and, fortunately for her, he didn't notice how she tensed more as he called Ayane a psycho just moments before she finally matched up with him, and walked alongside him to start her explanation...**

_-+PONCHO FACT: It's a Little known fact Poncho's Facet as a researcher... a research that has been published in most of the universes where the "Heroic Figures" happen to be Martial Artists and this research has influenced the works of others. The research itself developed means to scientifically quantify the "Fighting Spirit" based on "Sorcerologic" Variables used by the likes of the sorcerologist Tabasa (Tessa) and indicated the possibility of having the fighting skills stored as data and, in theory, the possibility to upload this data into a brain so the person can have instant access to knowledge and skills that take years to their practitioners to master, Examples of the application of this research include Topher's expansion of it in the Process of Imprinting on the Dollhouse Universe and Iron Man's process to Synch the Arc reactor Energy with human energy...+-_

"Well, it's kind of complicated... It started when..."

**And she told her how it all began while DOATEC abducted her hurt brother to experiment with him in hopes to create the perfect weapon, which ended with her labeling as a renegade ninja and her one sided rivalry with Ayane. She then told him of the next "project" that involved cloning her to get the perfect weapon and told him of her clone that survived, finally telling that she suspected that someone had told the Mugen Tenshin that he was somehow involved with DOATEC and Victor Donovan...**

"Wow... simply... wow... I mean, I can't quite believe it ... it's so surreal... clones...? Reilly...? And you let one escape...? I bet that'll mess up seriously your social life and now someone told the clan I'm in league with Donovan and DOATEC so they sent that psycho bitch to stalk me... Am I right...?"

**To this explanation, the kunnoichi just listened, and when he finished she just told him that he was right, yet wincing when he bad mouthed Ayane again, yet this time, he was able to feel her wince unfortunately, before he could ask her about it he noticed that they were near of his hotel so he had to say...**

"Oops... unfortunately this is my stop... say, where could I find you...? Better yet... What did you say that was your name...?"

"The name's Kasumi... and if you are interested, There's this temple near here where I train during weekends in the mornings... goes there and I'll see you there..."

**So, after nodding his consent he decided to give her a quick kiss in her cheek, yet, she had also the same idea, ending giving each other a full on kiss, surprising them both yet they quickly pulled back in embarrassment and confusion, being Kasumi the first to stammer...**

"Oh...! I... I... I... I don't know why... how embarrassing...!"

"D... Don't worry... I... I don't know why I did it... I... I gotta get in... Good bye..."

**So, he entered quickly to the hotel, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Kasumi out there... yet... moments later she vanishes in a shower of cherry flowers, yet thinking about what happened... **

* * *

><p><strong><em>-+Well... seems that in this moment life is far harder and confusing for our hero. He knows she's out there in that universe yet, now that both Ayane and Kasumi have revealed themselves and their mystery things have grew more complicated too what should our hero do now...? Be sure to read out the next chapters to find that out...+-<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TSU ZU KU…<strong>_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Oh Oh Oh It's Magic

_**LIKE A NIJA PART IV: OH, OH, OH IT'S MAGIC...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAIMER: -+A couple of kittens are seen standing in their hind legs, dressed in gang clothing, including bandanas and black glasses, pointing to the readers with knifes and screwdrivers...+- Again, I only own Poncho and the "Placeholder" universe where the story's taking place, so back the fork off you God Damned lawyerks... Of course, WE aren't claiming to PWN anything from the Other Universes...!<em>**

**_-+Hey Y'all, I wanna Thank you all that Have Read This story Yet Don't Forget to leave your Comments and Reviews Even if you think you can see into that universe back in 1991 Better yet, send your sightings of the things that came to pass... +-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3... The Third day of our hero's stay in this weird universe is a day that holds too much promise, and a storm in the way... but Join us as we see how our hero walks towards a place he had found out on his previous walks, aiming to get some help to end with the feeling of dread that threatens to consume him yet he only has a thought in mind...<strong>

-Oh please God... than that temple isn't THAT temple...-

_-+what a great thought, genius+-_

-Come on...! You're thinking the Same Thought...-

**Yet, on that precise moment he finally arrives to his destination... an odd looking building with a big sign reading "Maho-dou"... it was, in appearance, like the naturist/homeopathic stores often found back on is Matehuala yet he knew that this Magical store was the real deal regarding to Real Grade A Magic so he entered; Being received by Three musical voices that said...**

"Welcome to the Maho-dou...!"

**And There, behind **_-+Those Hazel Eyes+-_ -Shuddup moron-** the counter were three girls, not older than 10 years old, looking intently at our hero... After all, he was a potential client. The one to the left, looking the tallest of the three sans hair; which was blue tinted, which wasn't abnormal to Poncho yet her face had two sapphire eyes that looked at our hero questioningly... A question greater than the one of him being a client, wondering if he was a threat to both her and her friends. She wore **_-+or__ was it 'whore'...?+- _-dude shuddup-** a baby blue shirt, with navy pants and white tennis shoes... the one in the middle was the shorter of them, yet her brown eyes seed seemed the most mature of them all, inquisitive and intelligent, also questioning the newcomer. Finally, the girl on the right was the tallest of the trio, but only because her hair was tied in two "buns" that added some to her height; said hair was pink tinted, her pink eyes showing tides of innocence as she hoped the stranger would buy something... Her pink outfit was just a pink outfit dress with a white shirt underneath and pink tennis shoes... the triad always looking at the newcomer, who only said in a calmed voice...**

"Yes, I'm looking for Majo Rika..."

**This caused the young attendants of the Maho-dou to nervously look at each other since no one should have remembered Majo Rika but other witches so they tried to fool him; that is, until he told them that he had known Majo Rika since a long time ago and than their very presence told him she had been busted...**

"So, you know what Majo Rika is... Sir...?"

**Was the brown haired girl's question, a question that made Poncho realize that he had not introduced himself to the girls, so he said...**

"Well... first of all I am..."

**So he starts telling them about himself and how he meet Majo Rika a long time ago and how he could summarize what had happened to her as the pink haired one went looking for Majo Rika... And after some time the girl came back with the frog that was the former witch, whose flying fairy was actually surprised than the boy was truly there...**

"Wow it is really him...!"

**Was the fairy's reaction upon seeing our hero whom only said...**

"Hi to you too, Lala..." _-+her name's Lala like the milk...+=_ -dude... T'was rude...-

**Then, after being invited to the back of the store, Poncho and Majo Rika started talking, securely away from the latter's apprentices... Talking for a while until both of them return to the store as Poncho tells Majo Rika...**

"Well then... I'll be back in a week..."

"Then it is settled... so I have time to set all in motion..."

**Was Majo Rika's answer as they finally got back into the store, yet, before getting out he said...**

"By the way... You do have such nice apprentices than one of them will s surely become the successor of the queen..."

**Said our hero... Hoping in his heart the girls could pass the tests life had in store for them... yet also knowing a test was awaiting him in that temple... as he set himself to face destiny...**

**Meanwhile, back at the temple... (This, by the way, was the one our hero hoped it wasn't) Kasumi was training, yet the nervousness did affect it...**

-Why hasn't he come yet...? Ayane can be very merciless if she's angry... I hope he's fi...-

**Meanwhile, as Kasumi trains outside, inside Usagi attract the attention of the other Inner Senshi as Mina does some diversion work...**

"Pst... Artemis, Lita, Luna, Rei... Come here...! There's something I got to tell you...! Quick while Mina distracts Ami..."

**So, Usagi tells them about how Mina and she met with Poncho...and asks them to help them to make sure Ami doesn't find out... Unfortunately, in that moment our hero arrives to the temple, making a big fuss about it...**

"Hello...? Is there anyone hers...? Heellooo...!"

**To which Kasumi felt a wave of relief and ran towards the source of the voice avoiding passing by the main building yet inside there, that same voice was heard by other ears, and Ami got out to re encounter with her beloved... Only to watch how Rei's newest guest hugged him, which made Ami to only watch the scene, confused as our hero in turn watched her loved sad face...**

"A... A.. Ami..."

"P... Poncho... Why are you so cruel with me...?"

**Asked sadly Ami, just standing there in a pretty light blue dress for a moment before running back to the temple sobbing...**

"No, Ami... Wait...! I can explain I can..."

**Our hero of course tried to run to follow his beloved maiden yet, before he could gain speed Kasumi stopped him by grabbing him by his right shoulder...**

"I'll do it, you wait here... Besides, these are women's business..."

**A quick glance to Kasumi's brown eyes told our hero how sorry she felt, so he only nodded as he watched her walk slowly at the interior of the temple, finding Ami in the main hall, in company of her friends, whom glared to the kunnoichi as she only told Ami...**

"We need to talk..."

**Again, the sincerity of Kasumi's eyes helped her soothe the most adamant of the sailor Senshi, whom happened to be their leader and so, Usagi decided to give Kasumi a chance by saying...**

"Then you won't mind if we heard what you have to say to Ami..."

"of course not..."

**Alas, Kasumi told the magical girls how she had heard about some Intel handed to her former family about a collaborator of DOATEC that was rumored to arrive if Tokyo oh those days. Oddly finding that he'd host in Juuban and how he had been clearly identified, so she decided to investigate too, finding out later than the one that gave the clan the Intel did so after requesting that her half sister Ayane were send to do the threat assessment about that collaborator, so she decided to hurry up in her own investigation in order to avoid losing the target due to ayane's quick temper... Then Ami, surprisingly said...**

"That doesn't explain why you hugged him..."

**To which Kasumi replied calmly...**

"Let me continue and all will be cleared... As I was saying, I looked for him in the entire district , first finding him in my fourth day of search, wandering aimlessly so I spied him from afar, noticing how he did stop in several points..."

**Then Ami decided to interrupt Kasumi again by saying in an annoyed way...**

"And that would be important because...?"

**This odd behavior confused Ami's friends, since that. Kind of behavior could be expected of Usagi... Yet here was Ami loosing important points due to irrational jealousy, so Rei said...**

"Ami, let her finish... Please excuse our friend... She's been... edgy... lately in matters concerning Poncho..."

"We think it's the little time she happens to expend with him..."

**Said Mina as the other Senshi glared at her, some even saying "cut it out, Mina...!" as Kasumi carried on...**

"Then I missed him the next day, finally finding him the next day, unfortunately, Ayane had found him by the time I did, and watched him face her... managing to do something I thought impossible and, after Ayane finished talking with him I stopped him of, well, stop her and resumed my own watch of him, until he discovered me, moments later... another thing I don't know how he did manage to do... After that I did accompany him back to where he' s staying... after that, I offered him that we could meet here, this because of two things: First, because we agreed that I'd help him train in case he found Ayane he could have a sporting chance, this after I insisted about it a lot , since I know well how does Ayane fight and second, because in our talk, I thought we befriended with each other which, to be honest, worries me a lot, since Ayane seems to find... amusing to attack my friends so, when he didn't come, I was worried about Ayane attacking him, so, I hugged him because I was relieved about him being just late, not injured or worse... Since he really did piss Ayane off..."

**Finished saying Kasumi, to which the girls noticed her to be honest, yet a look at Ami revealed that she was still skeptical about her story but decided to go back to her loved one to see if the story told by the "skank" was true, thing that Poncho confirmed...**

"All that she said is the truth, angel..."

**He said after telling about his side of the story. .. Which calmed Ami a bit more, yet she was still distrusting Kasumi, to whom she eyed constantly... as she said...**

"So, do you think that she had...?"

**Her voice concerned about the very fact that SHE had done something to HER Poncho, to Kasumi's amazement, wondering who'd be that SHE they were talking about so Rei came closer to Kasumi and told her...**

"If you want we can tell you about Ami and Poncho's issues later..."

**Then both Kasumi and Rei saw how Poncho answered in a very non convincing way at Ami...**

"Oh no...! I don't think my employer would have allowed it... by the way, Usako... Mina... thanks for not telling Ami a thing... -I wonder, would my employer truly allow her to do that...?-

_=+in fact, as seen on "Sailor Moon NG" he did allow it...+=_

-say what...!-

_=+Don't worry... By the end of this story arc you won't remember about it...+=_

-what...!—

**After that lame attempt to reassure both she and himself our hero just gave Ami a loving look, which gave Kasumi her own tiny speck of jealousy, something Kasumi herself couldn't explain, so she said instead...**

"Ahem...! Hi,.. Can we start training...?"

**The tint of jealousy on that phrase was, of courses, lost to both our hero and his beloved but not for our loved Sailor Senshi whom, in turn, were feeling odd feelings towards their friend's boyfriend yet said nothing as Poncho said...**

"If Mon amour allows it then let's train..."

**To which Ami glared at Kasumi while she uncharacteristically spat at her...**

"All right...! I don't want you to get hurt Poncho... but don't you dare to try anything, eh skank...?"

**This of course was a shocker to the Senshi, since they hadn't ever seen Ami so jealous yet Kasumi only answered…**

"Ah... Y... yeah... Yeah, sure...!" -wait a moment... Did she just call me 'skank'...?-

**To which our hero just looked at Ami a moment before turning at Kasumi saying excitedly...**

"Very well then...! Let's get this show on the road...!" -Ami calm down love... Just trust ms on this, yes...?-

'**said' Poncho at Ami via a telepathic message before going to train with Kasumi, taking Makoto along to ease Ami's anger while she berated both Usagi and Minako for not telling her about Poncho being in town to Rei's surprise...**

"Are you sure it's ok that I join you two, Kasumi...?"

**Asked Makoto, whom received a nod after all switched to training clothes and started training... training until sundown, both surprising Kasumi due the fact that they adapted very well to her teachings, Yet Poncho showing an impressive learning curve yet, as the sun got behind the mountains the training came to a halt and, after both Makoto and Poncho switched back to street clothes, the three of them reunited with the rest of the girls...**

"Well... I ¡guess it's time I head back to the hotel..."

**To which Ami seemed to go back to the uber-jealous girlfriend state as she said...**

"Hotel...? What are you doing in an hotel... ? Didn't you have an apartment in the building I live...?"

**To which our hero retorted meekly to his beloved Ami...**

"Well... You see… I went there the first day I arrived... And was told it is infested and it'll be fixed in another couple of days... So, I'm actually homeless for the next couple of days..."

**To which Ami answered in a no-nonsense tone that surprised the girls anew...**

"Then you'll come home with me,.. I'm sure we can fix something so you caw stay that time without upsetting mom..."

**The finality in Ami's words honestly freaked out our hero, whom looked at his beloved as astonished as the other Senshi, Kasumi long gone by that moment so our hero did what he thought best...**

"But... but..."

**Then Ami kept surprising all as she said...**

"Come on, I'll accompany you to get your things of the hotel..."

"But I didn't bring a thing...! Well, only the clothes I'm wearing... again, Rei, thanks for the training clothes... and I only need to go and pay the room, which I can do on my own...!"

**Answered our hero, each phrase said louder, which made Ami just to look down as she said almost in a whisper...**

"But... If something happens to you..."

**To which our hero flashes a Colgate™ simile he telepathically reassured her...**

-Don't worry sweetness... I'll be fine...-

**And, against such a compelling argument Ami could do nothing so she mentally sighed and said back...**

-All right...-

**And our hero got back to the hotel, paying up his unpaid expenses only to return to the temple several minutes later...**

"Well, love... we can go now..."

**Said our hero at the time than Ami's face lit up out of happiness as she clung at our hero's arm as she said...**

"Sure...!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-+alas it ends... the third day of Poncho's stay in this new universe... yet what new challenges shall face our hero and his friends...? We will find it out very soon...!+-<em>**

**_[AUTHOR NOTE: I want to take this chance to thank all of you people that have read this story, yet I have not seen even one Review... remember to review, since it helps me grow as a writer, all it is accepted even flames, since I'm forging a new sword and I need the extra heat... :p] _**

* * *

><p><strong>TSU ZU KU…<br>TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Why me?

**LIKE A NINJA PART V: WHY ME...?**

* * *

><p><em>-+Hey Y'all, I wanna Thank you all that Have Read This story Yet Don't Forget to leave your Comments and Reviews Even if you think you can see into that universe back in that time Better yet, send your sightings of the things that came to pass...+-<em>

_**DISCLAIMER: -+A couple of kittens are seen standing in their hind legs, dressed in gang clothing, including bandanas and black glasses, pointing to the readers with knifes and screwdrivers...+- Again, I only own Poncho and the "Placeholder" universe where the story's taking place, so back the fork off you God Damned lawyerks... Of course, WE aren't claiming to PWN anything from the Other Universes...!**_

* * *

><p><strong>In the Beginning of the fourth day of Poncho's stay on this Universe He is seen walking towards Hikawa Shrine alongside Ami <em>-+And "alongside" means that Ami's clung to his arm as they walk...+-<em> The reason...? Well, there are several reasons the first and foremost is that, since its Saturday it's a no-school day for the Senshi _-+Actually, Ami has several classes, but they are late in the afternoon. +-_ And secondly, the fact that Ami's been acting a bit odd... too jealous for our hero's taste, which brings us to the present, as Ami and Poncho discuss some things... Let's hear them...**

"Really...! That's what happened...!" -Pst... Hey you...! Yeah you the narrator...! Don't you see this is a PRIVATE conversation...? Go sow a forest...!-

_-+Gomen... ne...!+-_

**So we leave the love birds talk their issues away, our hero finally managing to get Ami to let go of his arm. Unfortunately, in that moment of distraction -Thanks to a meddling Narrator- someone found an opening in the _-+pseudo+-_ solid defense our hero had...**

"Good Morning...!"

**Said Ayane in a singsong voice as she finally made her move by launching herself at our hero with a flying kick aimed at our hero, whom had decided that was better to use Spider-Dude's warning system, so he could avoid her attack by rolling forwards as Ami moved quicker to keep the step with him until ne could re stand, in a fighting stance while saying...**

"Hey old lady...! Is that the best you can do...? Puh-lease...! My 90 years old grandmother can fight better than you...!"

_-+Technically, neither one of our (Mine and His) grandmothers cover the requisite of the piece of witty banter thrown there, since they reached the 90 years old barrier in 2011 so, for the time of the story (2000) They were 80 - 81 years old...+-_

-Calm down thoughtful...-

_-+MR. Thoughtful for you, kid...+-_

-Smartass...!-

**At the sight of the evasion, Ayane just glared at our hero as she crossed her arms in a classic gesture of disappointment, complimented by saying in a venom filled voice...**

"Hmph...! Impressive... Yet you can't roll away forever..."

_-+Again, a mistake yet this time I am the cause of this Mistake, since I could easily let our hero access my memory and learn "Saikyo-Ryuu Karate", a Martial art whose move set has not only one but several movements that are Rolls and taunts...+-_

-Would you stop doing that...?-

_-+I don't think so, in fact, I think I'll use this as my "mark" for the remainder of the chapter...+-_

-Oh God...!-

**In that moment Ayane noticed Ami... whom in a fit of worry placed herself between Poncho and Her in a cute but useless attempt of protecting him...**

"So, dear... Who's the girl...?"

**Asked Ayane cynically as she observed how Ami stood between her and our hero, whom only looked at Ayane as if he wasn't really looking, since he was, in that moment, "Chatting" with Ami...**

-Should I transform...?-

**Asked Ami, a very visible taint of jealousy on Ami's thoughts _-+so much, in fact, that our usually oblivious hero did notice it...+-_ that actually bothered Poncho, since one of the things that had enamored him to both the Mercurian and her reincarnation was her uncanny ability to keep her cool even under the most pressing times; so he said a little harshly...**

-NO...! You know how I do like to fight...- _-+Ah, those were surely good times... the honorable single combat... where it was more important fighting with honor than actually winning the fight+-_ -Do you mind...? We're really busy here...- _-+Lola+-_ -Besides, she's after me, not you... so I guess you could easily make an escape... so get to the temple and get help...-

**Answered our hero as he showed some nervousness _-+honestly, he's almost wetting his pants+-_ -Hey...! - Since he doesn't know the full extent of the skills of the Mugen Tenshin Ninjas. Unfortunately, this didn't convince Ami whom thought back at our hero...**

-But... But...-

**And, upon seeing this, our hero decided to reassure his beloved, so he glances at her as she looks back and flashes another Colgate™ smile as he thinks back...**

-Don't worry... I'll be fine... now hurry... go bring Kasumi while I try to win some time...-

**The very mention of the runaway seemed to bother Ami to no end but mentally sighs, as she understands that she's one of the few people that know well how Ayane fights, so she says not too happily...**

-OK, fine...! But I still think I can take her down...-

**As for Ayane... well, in that precise moment she's distracted as well, as she thinks about the strange feelings that seemed to blossom recently... feelings that also seemed to cause her very assignment to this job in the first place...**

-What's happening to me...? Ever since the job was requested I've been giddy about it... so giddy I had to petition it to Hayate Sama... And now that I've made contact... now my heart acts funny... I want to know why... Why my heart does skip a beat every time I see him...?-

**Then Ami dashes away, which Ayane of course noticed, and unsettled her... so she said as she threw three kunai at her...**

"Not so fast, doll...! You can't escape so easily...!"

**Then our hero rushed at Ami _-+And Ayane too...+-_ placing his right hand on his back so he can summon some weapon from his subspace "bag" only to stop himself as he notices that he pulled out a heavier thing that the one he had thought. Bringing it forwards to reveal a circular shield, with four concentric stripes painted near the edge, to on green and two on red intercalated, in the center painted while and inside the white circle, the Mexican coat of arms, this made our hero think... **

-What the fork...?-

_-+just throw it up... as if you were to throw a discus... aim it at the right wall, at the level of the kunai... I'll explain it all to you later...+-_

**So our hero threw the shield at the indicated wall, seeing how it bounced in both walls taking the closer kunai down, before bouncing again in both walls taking the second kunai and, finally, after getting past the last kunai, bounce back at him while taking the kunai out; returning to his hand just in time to block one of Ayane's attacks... that she tried with a washizaki...**

"Impressive... you managed to stop the kunai... of course, that won't save you..."

**Said Ayane to our hero... whom surprised her _-+And himself+-_ when he pushed her back, slowly forcing her away until she is thrown back, while the shield vanishes in a shower of light sparkles...**

"Heh...! Maybe I could do the deed and beat you, babe..."

**Said Poncho playfully as from a near invisible gem in the right sleeve of his jacket a light stream shoots out and from it our hero "pulls" a typical broadsword with a couple of differences, first being that the blade itself is emerald and secondly that the hand guard has the shape of the upper body of a dragon extending out his wings... alas, the Dragonfang finally appears...**

"Dragonfang Sword...!"

-Sigh...! We'll talk about this later...-

**The fact that he had a sword didn't seem do discourage Ayane in the slightest, on the contrary, it seemed to make her bolder, which was demonstrated by her sarcastic remark...**

"Ohhh... A sword... I'm so scared...!"

**This frankly threw our hero off balance... as usually the sword itself was a bigger threat, then a mild annoyance set in on his mind and finally he was just pissed off then he only said...**

"Let's just do this... don't you think so...? Haaa...!"

**Then our hero dashed forwards, attacking Ayane with the Dragonfang... unfortunately, Ayane seemed faster than him as she managed to evade, block, parry and even counter his attacks, making him angrier each time by laughing at him until, in one lucky strike, he managed to both take her sword away... and cut some of Ayane's hairs, which in turn turned her into a being of pure rage...**

"How do you DARE...! You've cut MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR...! You'll PAY for this...!"

**Shouted the offended kunoichi as she threw herself at him in a blinding raging attack with all she got that, unfortunately, presented a problem for our hero, he using a sword and her barrage didn't let him stash it away... hindering his defensive efforts...**

"Hey... calm down... there were only few strands of hair...!"

**Offered our hero to the seething beast formerly known as Ayane that only attacked at the practically sitting duck in which our hero had become...**

**"SHUT UP AND DIE...!"**

**Retorted her, keeping her barrage of attacks... hitting and scratching our hero bending him with inconsequential damages, which forced him to try to feint an offensive in hopes that her self-preservation instincts forced her to back down... yet he surprised him by trapping the Dragonfang between her palms... forcing a standstill as neither one seemed willing to let go of it... and Ayane said in a scary voice...**

"I got you... now you die..."

-What the..." how come a kunoichi can held out her own in physical strength... and fight so fast and strong... I can't read her moves at all...! It just doesn't add up...-

**Thought our hero as the standstill was suddenly broken as Ayane twisted her arms, breaking the Dragonfang in two...! This, again, freaked our hero out...**

-T... That's not possible...! T... the sword's supposedly as strong as my heart is... no one should be able to break it...-

_-+Remember... Hell hath no fury as a Woman scorned...+-_

**Then our hero launched himself back at Ayane... intent on proving if his Martial prowess would be a match for the Mugen Tenshin in front of him, letting go of his broken piece of Dragonfang, as Ayane threw hers at him, intent on harming him yet in that moment, the sword had the decency of vanish in two surges of light... Meanwhile, Ami had finally reached the Shrine, quickly entering the main hall, nearly collapsing after that long dash...**

"Girls...! Help...! Poncho...! Trouble...! Quick...! Hurry...!"

**To which the first one to react was Kasumi, whom guided Ami to where she could sit and rest...**

"Calm down... let's breathe... slowly now... easy..."

**Said Kasumi in order of soothing Ami out whom, after calming a bit repeats her tale...**

"Kasumi...! Let's hurry...! Poncho's in danger...!"

"What happened...? Talk to me..."

**Asked Kasumi as the girls looked at Ami... all of them worried about the thing Ami had said... the same worry that was etched on the runaway's face as she noticed how Ami calmed more and more...**

"A girl... attacked us... as we came here... Poncho said... was going to buy me some time... to get help..."

**This caused the Senshi to look at each other confused before dawning on the same thing Kasumi noticed at first... a something that made her to ask Ami...**

"Well done Ami...! You're here... now... the girl... how was she...? Can you describe her to me...?"

**To This Ami answered quickly, both her and the girls hearing expectantly the description of the girl...**

"Petite... purple haired... tied with a purple headband... wearing a purple dress..."

-Ayane...- "Where did she ambush you...? Do you think you can guide us there...?"

**Asked the more than worried Kasumi as the girls noticed how it had magnified itself upon hearing the description... yet Ami just said...**

"Of course I can... in fact, Poncho asked me to bring YOU there Kasumi... come on all...!"

**An Ami bolted up of the place she sat, and sprinted again, this time not as fast nor as desperately as she had the feeling Kasumi was faster, but had to wait for her friends, especially Usagi to reach where Poncho is... but let us get ahead of them, as he finds himself in great danger...**

-Damn...! I must adapt to her level or she'll kill me...! But then again... she's a Ninja...! Ninja women ain't supposed to fight like this...! Eh...? Parker's Spidey Sense...! - "Whoa...! Timber...!"

**This had happened, of course, because our hero had found out that even as a Martial Artist Ayane had the upper hand _-+And, unfortunately, we never learned how to play poker...+-_ so he decided to use the whole repertoire of tricks of the Spider dude, so he was swinging pretty much than the Spider-Dude himself would... until Ayane surprisingly cut the line he was using with a kunai and, without it; our hero falls like a Costalito® of potatoes... yet he never touched the floor... as Ayane nailed him down to a wall using some shuriken connected to each other with a fine thread...**

"Eh...? Hey...! Let me down right now...! Let me down I tell you, you fatass...! Why you useless... PERC...!"

**Spat our hero, cursing his head off as Ayane moved closer to him as he didn't notice that malice filled her eyes and that her lips had a predatory smile... but as she stood next to him he noticed it, making him extremely nervous...**

"H... hey...! W... what are you doing...? G... get away from me you bitch...! Let me go...! Don't you dare to touch me...! Go sow a forest...!"

**Then, the fact that Ayane still had her malicious eyes and predatory grin made the next move truly unexpected for our hero, as Ayane kissed him... a long, deep kiss that lasted until Ayane herself broke it... causing our hero to cough in both anger and sickness...**

"Yuck...! PUTZ...! Cough...! Hey... how come the "us" you mentioned before can't seem to help you to buy some breath mints, mouth wash or at least a good ambient sanitizer...? Your mouth reeks...!"

**That joke, of course, only fueled Ayane's rage... so, after the customary death glare, she only smiled at him as she said...**

"What...? Do you want another one...? Very well...! MUAA..."

**And Ayane kissed him again... a different kiss than the last that was spiteful and in a deep level, a bit wantonly... this one was more possessive, as if she wanted that, anyone that ever saw the mark of it could notice that his lips were hers and hers only, so she tried it to outlast the first kiss... but she had to stop as a kunai embedded itself millimeters away from both of them...**

"Oops...! Seems that your guardswomen finally caught up to us... so it means I'm off... See ya...! Ciao...!"

**Said Ayane before jumping to a nearby roof, stopping only to mockingly blow a third kiss at him as Ami and Kasumi finally made it to our battered and bruised hero...**

"Poncho...! What happened...?"

**Asked both Ami and Kasumi at the exact same time, as our hanging hero could only look at them... blushing as he almost shouted...**

"She Kissed me...! Gross...!"

**That revelation made our heroines to first be surprised, then grossed out and finally pissed off as Ami growled...**

"She wouldn't dare..."

**Yet, as Kasumi looked at our hero she found Ayane's lip gloss on his lips, so she said in a dangerously low voice...**

"I'm afraid she truly did it, Ami... the nerve of her...! She's acting out like a true skank..."

**to which, finally noticing the lip gloss, Ami only had to nod her agreement to Kasumi, noticing how... angry... she was as she confirmed the fact that her own Sister had kissed Poncho, which stirred Ami's very own doubts about the runaway, yet she decided to focus on the more important task at hand...**

"Well, that's something we can't change now, but let me help you down, love..."

**Said Ami as she moved forward to remove the shuriken-made web, but stopped as Kasumi held her by her right shoulder, which made the water maiden to look back so she could argue with Kasumi...**

"Wait... that's a clan's technique... the cords are powerful explosives set to explode if the shuriken are removed in other order than a certain pattern... so, I guess We'll need to know the right order... fortunately, I know it... just follow my lead..."

**So they started removing the shuriken slowly... both helping our hero back to the temple as they finished to evaluate the seriousness of his wounds and get the 18th. Aids for him...**

"The wounds aren't that serious... And I doubt Ayane had authorization to use... ahem... poisons... yet, you'll need at least a couple of days to fully heal..."

**Were Kasumi's Valuation of the kid's wounds _-+Even though she's no Medical Ninja+- _-Dude, S.T.F.U. - to which our hero merrily answered...**

"I'll only need one day... I'm a fast healer..."

**As he sat down, revealing how most of his upper body was covered in bandages, as the Senshi looked all worried at him yet, before he could calm them all, Kasumi snapped...**

"What are you saying...? Ayane must've hit your head too hard... you're talking nonsense...! But what I can't quite get is what you were trying to prove by facing her alone..."

**At that point, the girls had to agree with Kasumi... since they knew Poncho himself rarely fought the unknown... so, our well-meaning-yet-innocent hero only said meekly...**

"It's OK Kasumi... you don't have to believe me... but I had to test Ayane's strength, which, in hindsight, was very risky, considering that I've only one day training under Mugen Tenshin And I can only assume she's been training for years... I also want to take this chance to thank you all for worrying about me so much... but I'll be fine and I need you all to help me in other thing that I consider more important than myself right now and that has been bothering me since day one, a thing for what I'll need Ami's help..."

**Of course that heartfelt piece said by our hero Helped to ease every girl's worries a little and, honestly, the request of help fed Ami's curiosity, so she asked...**

"What's that than you need, beloved...?"

**To which he threw at her a weird device shaped like an old NeoGeo Pocket Color with some changes. The most notorious being both the wires coming out from the back of it and the small keyboard taped in the bottom of the device...**

"I need you to scan the planet... you can program the subroutine 18981 on the scanners before hand, and after finishing the scanning run subroutine 939 to do a comparative... Don't worry about supervising it, the subroutines will do everything, you'll only have to program them..."

**Said Poncho as an emerald light covered him from neck down briefly... after vanishing our hero found himself dressed in a green jacket above a white t-shirt and red sports pants... his hands were covered with black biker gloves and his feet with black tennis shoes... which surprised everyone in the room...**

-What the fork...!-

_-+Chillax... It's a classy outfit... besides, the "COBACHIAN" look is so out that even the "Grown ups" gave to it the pink slip... but let me tell you too, the replacement it's Goddamned UGLY as hell...+-_

"Don't look at me... It seems that I got myself a meddling anhell..."

**Said our hero... _-+Hey...! How come I'm "meddling"...? +-_ as he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead before resuming...**

"Then Ami... It's up to you to do that... Kasumi... I have to ask you a favor too..."

**Said our hero as Kasumi looked at him, neither one of them looking the seething rage that was hidden in Ami's eyes as Kasumi said...**

"And exactly what is that favor you need to ask me...?"

"Can you train the girls a bit in the art of fighting while I do other things I need to do...? I have the feeling we'll need every hand available in the fights to come..."

**Asked our hero as Ami and Kasumi looked at each other... Ami still distrustful of the Mugen Tenshin runaway yet both only nodded before looking back at our hero while saying...**

"Of course..."

**Then, our hero vanished before five astonished girls... and Ami...**

* * *

><p><em>=+Alas it ends for now... but worry not, as for the next Chapter we'll skip back in time... and we'll witness how She will finally reveal her presence and manages to guide Ayane into making a "Deal With the Devil"...+=<em>

_**Next on Like a Ninja: Episode VI: Night of the Butterfly...**_

_**TSU ZU KU **_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p>[AUTHOR NOTE: I want to take this chance to thank all of you people that have read this story, remember to review, since it helps me grow as a writer, all it is accepted even flames, since I'm forging a new sword and I need the extra heat...: p And Thanks to ROSE53289 for being the first reviewer, and let me tell you that I've decided to bring the super ninja earlier than expected… And as a Bonus, Here's the COMPLETE list of Chapters "Like a Ninja" Will Have…<p>

EPISODE I: Revelations.

EPISODE II: Laying the Land.

EPISODE III: Ninja Fury.

EPISODE IV: Oh, oh, oh it's Magic.

EPISODE V: Why Me…?

EPISODE VI: Night of the Butterfly.

EPISODE VII: The Puzzle of Yggdrasil.

EPISODE VIII: The Missing Component.

EPISODE IX: Double Duel! The Sisters and the Dragons!

EPISODE X: The Trembling City of Aris.

EPISODE XI: Dragon vs. Butterfly!

EPISODE XII: Cleaning out the Closet.

EPISODE XIII: A Desperate Gambit.

EPISODE XIV: EPILOGUE: The New Plan.

I Hope you like it…]

* * *

><p><strong>NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Narrator, a word with you...?"<p>

_-+Yeah, What's Going On...? +-_

"Well, I wanted to remind you who's in charge here... you can't go around changing the names of my things and popping out the stuff you'd use y' know...?"

_-+Ah, It's about the Dragonfang, isn't it...? +-_

"Hey...! It's name is Tiger Shock, not Dragonfang...!"

_-+Shut up...! Let's be clear here... the name Tiger Shock is so stupid it sucks...! I can't believe that in ANY time I came up with such a stupid name...+-_

"It's not...! It's a good name for a sword, so back off; it's name's Tiger Shock, not Dragonfang...! Got it...?"

_-+don't be such a dumbass...! Look out at all the cool weapons out there...! like the Mjolnir or Excalibur or the Kusanagi sword... all those weapons have a one worded name, and those using a two worded are using one to say which kind of weapon it is...+-_

"Sigh...! Fine..."

_-+that's the Ponchito I know...+-_

* * *

><p><em>-+so sorry you all had to see this peeps... sometimes it happens when the typist is older than its characters... See Ya...! +-<em>


	6. Laying the Land

_**LIKE A NINJA PART VI: NIGHT OF THE BUTTERFLY…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A) Laying the Land<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-+Again... Thank you all that have Read this story yet do not forget to leave your Comments and Reviews ...+-<em>

_In the diversity of creation, Time often has a double meaning... For those simply living their lives is a one way path in which they transit, as for others, both the special individuals that reside in the diverse universes of the creation and for those that, coming from another universe; enter to a new one Time becomes an open book which they can either read or write on..._

_Alfonso "Poncho" Rodriguez_

_MMXI_

_**DISCLAIMER: -+A couple of kittens are seen standing in their hind legs, dressed in gang clothing, including bandanas and black glasses, pointing to the readers with knifes and screwdrivers...+- Again, I only own Poncho and the "Placeholder" universe where the story's taking place, so those lawyerks that are only looking for people to screw just back the Fork OFF!**_

**Day 3... A day that now we'll re-explore but now focusing in the other side of the Proverbial Coin, and we'll focus on another actor, in this case Actress... Ayane, future leader of Hajimon, whom runs through the roofs... hunting... trailing the prey she was assigned to... Said Prey was none other than our hero, Poncho... alas, Ayane thinks...**

-How come someone like him is allied with DOATEC...? He seems to be an idealistic Kid... yet he's cute thought...-

**Then, noticing how Ayane had thought again the weird thoughts she scolds herself for a moment as the kid enters into a weird store, prompting to hake Ayane think aloud…**

"Weird... Why would a scientist enter to a 'Magical Shop'…?"

**Then Ayane follows him, managing to get in the store undetected, seeing how poncho and the "salesgirls" talked... As she frowned thinking…**

-What...! How come a scientist can accept something as absurd as magic...?-

**Thought Ayane as she, along with the girls heard the tale of how Poncho had met the "witch" Majo Rika and how she had initiated him in the path of the "musical magic", which bad prompted him to research more kinds of magic...**

"What are you exactly, boy...?"

**Whispered Ayane to herself as she watched in amazement the return of the pink haired girl, which wasn't so abnormal, the weird and amazing thing was her entourage... Due to the fact that were a frog... riding in a dustpan and a woman that was no more than 1 foot tall, which prompted Ayane to think anew…**

-What the hell…? T...this isn't possible...! Where the hell have I come to get into…?-

**Fortunately for Ayane, the presence of the pair changed the flow of the events, as Poncho, the frog and tie "little woman" went to the back of this store, unfortunately, that meant that she had to follow them, so she followed them carefully, ignoring the girls, whom kept waiting for customers as Ayane had to scoot further away, keeping her from hearing the whole conversation…**

"... Magic... Chaos… Support... Queen... Quick... Collapse... Destruction…"

-What...? This can't be true... He seems to think that magic's real... –

**Thought Ayane as she tried to patch the words she had barely heard, watching in frustration how they talked, all the while it keep bothering the fact of the talking frog, so she tried moving closer, hoping they didn't see her...**

"... Plan's simple... Find source… Need audience... ask for permission… forbidden magic… paying the consequences. .. It is not the 'normal' world..."

-What...? What consequences is he talking about...? This is confusing...-

**Kept thinking Ayane as the frog answered to our hero, again being heard only in part by Ayane...**

"… too risky... loose my chance... The ojamajo could mess it up…"

**To which our hero simply assured back...adding to Ayane's frustration...**

"... Don't worry about it... I'm sure, Doremi... Pull it off..."

**So, once the chat ended the three of them moved back to the store, allowing Ayane a moment to go in deep thought…**

-Finally…! I can't believe couldn't get all the info...! Stupid store…-

**Then Ayane got back to the store too, making it as Poncho was about td Get out... carefully following him until he reached to a shrine... Kicking up a fuss as he tried to get someone's attention, yet who appeared after said fuss surprised even Ayane herself...**

-what the fuck...! Kasumi...! What the hell is Kasumi doing here...? I guess I better report her sighting to the village...-

**Unfortunately, before Ayane could escape, a second figure emerged! Another young woman dressed in a pale blue sundress observed with her clear sapphire-like eyes as Kasumi hugged our hero and stopped, trembling At the sight, Ayane couldn't but feel sympma1y foe the young woman as she saw other four girls joined the show momentarily before the first girl ran back to the temple, sobbing uncontrollably while the other girls ran back to comfort the sobbing one after Kasumi let her embrace slide while our hero tried to run towards the girl, only to be stopped by Kasumi, whom walked towards the shrine moments later while Ayane smiled sardonically...**

"Poor girl... But it's good to see someone else finding out what a *beep* Kasumi is…"

**Seeing the turn of events Ayane decided that she could ignore the kid to follow Kasumi making it to witness how the blue haired girl interrupted Kasumi, which prompted her to think...**

-that *beeps*...! Who is she to be telling them that...!-

**Thankfully, for Ayane, Kasumi didn't seem to notice her during the entire chat she had with the girls, so, when they all got out, Ayane could witness how Kasumi trained the kid to fight her...**

"Mmm… I see your problem… You seem to depend too much on your flashy energy attacks and have been neglecting the basics… those attacks are no match for Ayane's techniques… besides, you've seem to have neglected throws and grabs altogether... remember a throw is useful to get some s space, but it can also be used to start a combo, if timed properly..."

**Said Kasumi while she effortlessly avoided the diverse energy attacks that he attempted to use against her while closing in, quickly taking the fight to close combat, by grabbing Poncho and gently pushing him aside for a second and quickly hit him with lightning fast hand strikes, then a couple of kicks and ending with a grab, in which she supported herself in a tree to help poncho to the floor, face first...**

"See...? As I've told you, grabs are perfectly good starters for a chain attack..."

**Finished punctuating Kasumi as Ayane observed her then Ayane decided to withdraw for the time being; both to inform the clan of Kasumi's sighting but her meddling with the target...**

-Damn…! Kasumi's going to ruin me the mission with her stupid meddling and what not...! Nevertheless, I'll make sure whatever that *beep* teaches the target is for naught...! She should have never interfered in this mission and I'll see she regrets doing it...!-

**Thought the past-seething Ayane, until she had to stop her ceiling dash as a dagger embedded itself at her feet. Noticing that it had a note attached on it, noticing that was a very elegant looking weapon, with a bat-shaped hilt with jewels incrusted on it and that the blade itself was onyx colored looking more like part of a museum's exhibition than a fighting implement to be used on the battlefield.**

_-+curiously, that's how Ayane interacts on the games of the Ninja Gaiden Series of the modern times...+-_

"What the hell...!"

**Exclaimed Ayane as she took the dagger and carefully removed the note as she said...**

"Mmm... strange, it doesn't look very useful as a weapon..."

**Then Ayane proceeded to inspect the note, which only had written in an elegant cursive handwriting...**

_"If you REALLY want to know EVERYTHING about your target Meet me at the abandoned shrine at Midnight... sharp..."_

**As a Signature, the note had a bat design engraved. It mirrored the bat design on the dagger's hilt, with the wings wide open, so Ayane decided to resume her tasks... the report first and, after that, a relaxing afternoon on some spa and then wait for the Meeting that is it, IF Hayate Sama allowed her to. Therefore, she took the dagger and note and stored them away before resuming her walk...**

"Strange... well, we'll see how truthful is this note later on..."

**The highest authority she regarded in the wide world would receive mused Ayane, dreadful of how would her report...**

* * *

><p><em>-+alas, it ends this first part of this chapter... Who would ever think that this chapter would be so big I had had to split it in three...? Anyways, Next Time we'll Witness the dreaded report that Ayane had to do to her superiors and might even find out who was the one than sent to her the mysterious note...+-<em>

**Next on Like a Ninja: Episode VI: Night of the Butterfly - Reports and Revelations.**

**BE THERE...!**

**TSU ZU KU**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

[AUTHOR NOTE: I want to take this chance to thank all of you people that have read this story, yet be sure to Review, since it helps me grow as a writer, all it is accepted even flames, since I am forging a new sword and I need the extra heat... :p]


End file.
